Sweet Summertime
by TyyTyy
Summary: Tumblr request- will you do a modern flowershop au where either sasu/saku works at the shop, and the other goes there to look for flowers, please? but they actually go to the shop to see the other?


**Added cover art done by the lovely Laine-O on tumblr! Her art is simply beautiful and I can't thank her enough for creating such a beautiful piece of art for my story! XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was on a nice warm Summer day, the skies were blue and the wind flowing made it comfortable outside, or at least Sakura Haruno thought so as she made her was through town. She was wearing a white sundress. She loved dresses, they were cool in the summer time and girly enough to where she felt cute when wearing them. And today, she wanted to look cute.

She'd had to come to town for some shopping, and any time she was in town, there was a certain stop she just had to make. Though originally, she stopped because of her love of flowers- she always had to have something beautiful living up her home, but it didn't take long for her to start going for an entire other reason, just to get a look at that flower shop's owner.

Today she had a special reason for stopping by. It was his birthday. Sometimes when she'd stop in, they'd chat a bit, which was nice, though Sakura would have preferred more than that. Last week he'd told her his birthday was coming up, she'd asked when and he'd told her. When she asked what he'd had planned, he claimed he'd still be running the shop- that he wasn't into celebrating. So, her shopping today had been only to find him a little something to thank him for running a shop that was so special to her.

The shop came into view as she was thinking over all their past interactions, which didn't consist of much, but it was a lot to her. Sakura had been so busy with her life that she never took the time to date, but she couldn't help her interest in this man. He'd caught her eye from the very first day she'd stepped foot in that flower shop, he was knowledgeable about his work and Sakura enjoying listening to him talk, so she'd ask any questions she could come up with, and she always ended up lingering for far longer than necessary, just to be around him.

She entered the shop, only vaguely aware of the bell chiming when she walked through the door, for she was already looking for him. She didn't see him immediately, but she knew he'd be there. He was the only one who worked his shop. He'd told her before that it was a passion of his, and he didn't really need extra help, so he ran it all alone. Though sometimes, his brother's daughter would be there with him, however only being six, there wasn't much she could do other than keep him occupied.

A couple steps inside and he appeared from the back of the shop, obviously hearing the bell from her entering. "Sakura." He greeted her with a smile, but it was only the briefest of smiles.

"Hello, Sasuke." She smiled back.

They'd been on a first name basis for over a year and Sakura appreciated that. There was no other place she adored, like she did his flower shop. She admired him for a moment too long, yet too short for her. He was a stunning man, with perfect pale skin, a strong jaw and high cheekbones. He had the most beautiful, dark eyes and his raven hair was always in a perfect mess. She was sure he woke up just as perfect as he was.

"Welcome." He said, disturbing her thoughts and she blushed before averting her eyes quickly. "What are you looking for today?"

"Not sure yet." She told him, while taking a look around and walking to the table closest to her. Sometimes he'd help her make a special arrangement, and he was so good at it that it always surprised her, even after all this time.

He came from behind the counter to join her, making her all too aware of his presence. He smelled good. A mixture of cologne and flowers. It was a beautiful scent; one Sakura had grown to love. She inhaled deeply while staring at the flowers, though she wasn't really seeing them.

"Well, if there's nothing you have in mind, I have something I think you'll like."

"Oh?" She asked, turning to face him with interest. He was a few inches taller than her so she had to look up to meet those deep, black pools that were his eyes. Being this close to him sent a thrill through her that she just couldn't ignore.

She couldn't deny that she'd had a ridiculous crush on him since day one. It had been a couple years since then, but Sasuke had never made her feel as if he had any interest in her outside of her being his best customer.

"Yes, give me a moment." He said before walking off. She watched him go behind the counter and into the back and with a sigh, she went to the counter to wait for him.

Sasuke was back a moment later, carrying the most beautiful arrangement she'd ever laid eyes on. And she'd seen many. Her eyes lit up as he sat the arrangement on the counter, it was already in a vase which she thought unusual, but she was too focused on the beauty of the arrangement to think much of it. Her hand automatically went up to touch one of the soft pink roses, they really caught her eye, though the whole piece was fascinating.

"I just made this, early this morning. It seemed perfect for the day. Clear blue skies, a cool breeze to make the summer heat bearable. I know you usually prefer the pinker roses, but these peach roses are nice too. The white daisy poms added a nice touch, and they contrast well together. Both representing a bright and sunny summer day. The blue delphiniums will remind you of the clear blue sky, the lime green carnations of the lifeful grass beneath your feet on the outside. The white monte casino and salal tips only add to the beauty this arrangement already is."

Sakura was mesmerized by his words, and mostly by the man himself and she didn't miss the fact that his eyes never left her during his whole explanation. She swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry as she met those obsidian eyes. She couldn't help but look away, flustered that he could make her feel so much, with so little effort. No man had ever made her feel like he did. Ever.

"It's gorgeous." She murmured, though her thoughts were distracting her.

She was disappointed. Though she never really thought about it, she supposed she did keep coming to his flower shop time and time again, not only for the flowers, but in hopes that someday, something could blossom between them. Would he ever take that leap though? Did he have any interest in her at all? She didn't know, but the majority of her believed he wasn't interested. He had to know she was single, what with her buying flowers for herself every week, but he'd never asked. He'd never asked her anything aside from how her day was, or what kind of flowers she was in the mood for. She found herself pouting as she mulled over her thoughts.

It would be best if she just forgot about him. He obviously didn't want to date, or at least… he didn't want to date _her_.

"Well, I just had this feeling… that you'd be coming by today. I figured you wouldn't know what you wanted, because you usually take my suggestions instead… So, I made this, hoping you'd like it."

Heart skipping several beats, Sakura looked to him in surprise. Her pink lips parted as she stared at him with wide green eyes. Did he mean he was… thinking about her? He actually put this arrangement together, with her in mind? She couldn't believe it. Her hope was suddenly brought back to life as she watched him, watching her. She had no idea how to respond to that.

"I love it." She finally managed after what seemed like a lifetime. A deep rose color took to her cheeks as she turned away from him to look at the flowers instead. She was sure he thought she was some kind of idiot. "Um thank you… for doing this."

It meant more to her than he would ever know.

"You're welcome, Sakura."

Sakura shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue. She loved that voice, but there was something special about the way he spoke her name. But it could have been just her infatuation with him. She was sure she'd never get over this crush… because it felt like so much more than that.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She muttered shyly as she searched through her purse and pulled out the small giftwrapped box. It wasn't much, but she thought of him the moment she saw it, and to her, it was the perfect gift. She handed over the box, admiring the shiny black wrapping and silver bow on top. It was embarrassing to give it to him, but she had to do it. It was her way of thanking him for always being kind to her. "Happy birthday."

He took the box hesitantly and she was sure he noticed the way she blushed so deeply. She could even feel the tips of her ears burning, it only worsened when their hands brushed each other's.

"You remembered." He chuckled lightly as he briefly looked over the box before looking to her again. His eyes were warm and soft then. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting me anything."

Sakura shook her head quickly. "No, I wanted to. Really." She waved him off. Her mouth fell open when he immediately went to unwrap the gift. "Um… You're going to open it now?" She was so embarrassed she didn't know what to do with herself.

With a smirk and eyes that were all too knowing, he nodded. "Of course. Shouldn't I open it while you're still here?"

Sakura shrugged, shifting her feet nervously. She'd rather him open it when she wasn't around, just in case he didn't like it. "Well, if you want… I suppose."

She watched anxiously as he took his time unwrapping the box. Her heart stopped when the paper was set aside revealing nothing but the black box beneath it. There was no hesitation then as he opened the box right up and gazed inside. Sakura held her breath, watching him for his reaction as he pulled the small keychain out from the box. It really wasn't much, but when she saw it, when she took in the woodsy look of it, and how much variety there was, all the wildflowers, the sun, the earth… everything about it was Sasuke to her. When she saw it, he was the only thing she thought about.

The way those dark eyes of his lit up told her she was right, it really was perfect.

"I know it's not much… but I thought-"

"It's perfect." He cut her off, his words making her swoon. Did he really like it that much? "Thank you, Sakura. This means a lot to me."

"R-really?" She couldn't believe it. But she was so happy, ecstatic even. She smiled brightly at him then. "I'm so glad you like it!"

He smiled back, his eyes returning to the keychain as his thumb traced over its edges. Sakura couldn't help thinking that he appeared truly moved by her small gesture. It wasn't expensive, it wasn't the best gift, but Sasuke looked at it as if it was something he'd cherish forever, and that in turn, touched her in a way nothing else ever had. She was so glad she'd gotten that gift.

"Well… I guess I should be going." Sakura told him, feeling a high unlike any she'd ever experienced before. She didn't want to hang around and embarrass herself any further.

"Oh?" Sasuke frowned from across the counter, his eyes meeting hers once more. "Do you have plans?"

"What?" She blushed. "No, of course not." She admitted to quickly for her liking and inwardly scolded herself. It might have been true that she had no life, but she could have played that off much better. "I mean… I don't want to get in the way of your work or anything, and I was just going to head home… and put my flowers out."

He was smirking now, and Sakura wasn't sure what to make of that look, but she knew she liked it. "Well it's not like business is booming today. Wednesdays are always slow. If you aren't doing anything… maybe we could go out to lunch… or something."

Did he just… Did Sasuke actually… Was he asking her on a date? Flabbergasted, Sakura could do nothing but gawk at him. She was sure she was dreaming now, there was no way he'd ever suggested such a thing. Biting her lip, she looked down at the counter, away from those dark eyes that she was certain could read her like an open book.

"Are you going to turn me down?" He asked, sounding amused.

Sakura was excited, anxious and confused so she didn't know what to say and she just knew somehow, she would screw this up. "No. Actually…" She swallowed hard, willing herself to calm down. "I'd love that."

"Hn. Good." He smirked again and took her flowers and disappeared into the back of the store. He came back without the arrangement. "I put them back in the cooler. They'll stay fresher that way." He told her in explanation as he walked around the counter and came to stand before her.

She had nothing to say, and she couldn't move or even breathe for that matter as she stared at him in awe, mind unable to grasp the fact that he really did ask her to go to lunch with him. When he offered her his hand and she took it, she finally smiled, relishing in the moment. She knew that this could have definitely been the start of something extraordinary, and she'd been waiting her whole life for it.

"Let's go." He said, smiling slyly at her.

"It's about time." She whispered back as they left his flower shop, and for the first time took to an entire different experience between them.

Sakura was happy, and she was so, so glad Sasuke had opened that flower shop. She felt sure she'd be spending even more time there in the days to come.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Follow me on tumblr ss-tyytyy!**

 **Feel free to send me prompts or short requests for one-shots like this! Sasusaku will forever be my OTP but I've recently started writing borusara as well. I'm always excited to hear from you lovely readers!**

 **-Tyytyy**


End file.
